With the advancements in digital technologies, data proliferation and the ever increasing mobility of user platforms have created enormous amounts of information traffic over mobile and computer networks. This is particularly relevant with the increase of electronic and digital content being used in social settings or shared environments of digital content compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, content is shared across multiple devices among multiple users.
However, content sharing and synchronization currently lacks an intuitive interface which facilitates collaboration among the multiple users and collaborators as well as enables utilization of content in a shared space among multiple users in a more effective way.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.